Pokémon: A Journey to Remember
by Ethan Gold
Summary: While on a quest to be the best (pun intended), Derek ventures out to the Elysion region where he meets new friends, makes new rivals, faces new challenges and must survive through all the typical things teenage hormones put him through. It truly is a journey to remember.


**Hey everyone, Gold here! After a long time I have decided to come back to writing FF so here's my new fic.** **This will be an OC centric fic but there will be a few cameos of some other characters as well.**

 **The Elysion region is an original idea of mine. There will not be any fakemon here, I'll be using Pokemon from gen I to gen VI.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Pokemon are owned by Nintendo.**

 **Enjoy!**

~ _Flashback ~_

* * *

'Looks as breathtaking as ever doesn't it Pichu', said Derek to the little electric mouse Pokemon as he looked to the view before him, where the crystal clear water met the shores of a rustic port ahead of him. Some Dewgong and Horsea swam around the boat he was in while flocks of Starly and Fletchling flew over the busy port. Visby Town has always captured the breath of its tourists for the captivating sights of its pleasant buildings and the beauty of its surrounding nature which mostly encompassed of hills. Even though he had been there a few times as a child, the Elysion region, the home region of his mother is still a place of mystery and adventure to him.

Derek Alden was of average height. He had mid-length brown hair which he combed back and dark brown playful eyes. He wore a casual red button up with his sleeves folded to his elbows and a pair of blue denims. He put on black running shoes and slung his red and black backpack along his back. His Pichu rested on his head comfortably. Derek, a native of the Sinnoh region, was awaiting the adventure the new region before him held. His mother had moved to be with his father in Sinnoh many years before he was born, though she had always wanted her children to witness the beauty of Elysion like she had when she was adventuring. Derek was no beginner to being a trainer, it had been five years since he started his journey. He surprised many by ranking in the top 8 in the Lilly of the Valley Conference as it was rare for a trainer to rank that high in their first league conference. He then went to rank in the top 16 in the Ever Grande Conference. The loss was a huge blow to Derek. While deciding what to do next, he remembered that his mother always told him her journey in Elysion was where she truly found out what it meant as to being a trainer for her. The Elysion league was also beginning to gather many competitors and was being called one of the toughest leagues. That was enough to satisfy Derek's quest to get stronger.

Derek was immediately pulled into a bear hug the moment he got off the ship by a tall lady with curly auburn hair.

'Derek! Its been so long, far too long. Oh how I've missed you so much!'

'Aunt...Emily...I can't...breathe', struggled Derek.

'Oh dear, I'm so sorry', said Emily as she let the younger boy go,'Well look at this cutey right here,' she smiled at Pichu.

'This is Pichu. He's really attached to me so I couldn't leave him home. Pichu this is Aunt Emily, mom's old friend.'

'Pleased to meet you Pichu. It's great to know that Derek has a great companion to accompany him.'

'Chuu', responded Pichu happily.

Emily chatted with the son of her best friend as they made their way to her house. All you needed was give her a little space and she would chat up a storm. Derek just smiled as he listened to his mother's old friend.

'I can't believe your mother hasn't come to Elysion in the last 3 years. One would think she would want to see her hometown and catch up with her old friends every once in a while', complained Emily.

"Err...yeah. Mom has been meaning to come but something always comes in between. You know her', sweatdropped Derek.

'Ah yes, Lisa always has a little adventure every time. She's been like that since I knew her,' she sighed. 'But without that sense of adventure she just wouldn't be Lisa,' chuckled Emily.

Derek laughed too, as anyone who knew his mother knew that she only loves her family more than going on adventures. The two of them then stopped in front a small cozy house.

'Well here we are Derek.'

'Thank you again for picking me up from the port and letting me stay the night Aunt Emily.'

'Oh please, you're like family', smiled Emily as she opened the door. The phone then began to ring. 'Oh I better get that, please make yourself at home Derek.'

Derek proceeded to sit on the couch and placed Pichu on his lap. He then started to scratch under Pichu's ears.

'Piiiii', squirmed Pichu with delight.

Derek smiled at that. He loved nothing more than spending time with his Pokemon. He wished he could have brought the rest of his team with him but he decided that by training a completely new team he could improve his skills as a trainer. He then recalled the last conversation he had with his brother before leaving for Elysion.

* * *

 _Derek was ready to leave but he needed to see someone important before leaving. He then walked to the open fields in his family's estate where they kept all their Pokemon. He was greeted to the sight of his brother playing with the newly hatched Snorunt._

 _Cyrill Alden stood 6'ft tall. His messy silver hair was cut into a mid-length undercut. His relaxed brown eyes were calming to both humans and Pokemon alike. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a black chain with a mini golden pokeball at the center around his neck and black jeans. He had black fingerless gloves on his hands. Derek's presence caught his attention. He then turned and smiled to his brother._

 _'I see someone's all set for their new adventure.'_

 _Derek was nervous as hell and needed to clear one last thing with his brother before he left._

 _'Am I on the right path to getting stronger Cyrill?'_

 _Cyrill was slightly surprised at the doubt in his usually confident brother._

 _'Butterflies in your stomach? That would be a first for you', he joked._

 _'Its just that I feel like everything I've been doing till now has been pointless. I don't seem to be improving and I feel like I'm falling behind my rivals.'_

 _'Tell me Derek, what is it that you_ _seek in Elysion?'_

 _'Mom always tells us Elysion was the place she found herself as a trainer. I just have this gut feeling that it has the ability to do the same for me. I want to become a better Pokemon trainer as a whole to become one of the greats. I'm hoping Elysion can help whip me into one.'_

 _'Then why not bring any of the powerhouses of your team with you to train as well?'_

 _'Right now I don't think the problem is with the strength of my team but more with me. I feel that I need to become a better trainer for my Pokemon. By training a new team, I feel my understanding and bond with my Pokemon will increase.'_

 _'Derek, you already know what you want and that alone is your strength. The ability to know your weakness and to take action to overcome it is something many experienced trainers even lack. It takes a lot of heart to decide to journey from scratch as well. This alone proves to me that you're not just on the path but already getting stronger Derek. I've always known you would achieve great heights and am confident you will', said Cyrill as he messed his brother's hair up._

 _'Hey I spent time on that', complained Derek. He then glanced on his pokegear. 'Oh shit! I'm gonna miss my boat', he shouted as he ran off._

 _Cyrill couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy's antics._

 _'Oh and Cyrill thanks. Everything's clear now.'_

 _'I'm glad I could help but remember you had it all in you. Now you better go before you actually miss your boat.'_

 _And with that he ran off._

* * *

Derek was lost in his memories until a familiar voice caught him off guard.

'I see that you're still as lost as ever.'

'Great to see you too Kristy,' replied Derek.

The girl in front of him was a head shorter than him in height. She had long auburn hair with curls at the end that reached about three-quarters of her back. She had large amber eyes and rosy lips. She wore a dark brown tank top with a maroon skirt. She had white fingerless gloves on her hands.

'Still an impulsive brat?', Kristy smirked.

'Still a wildfire?', Derek replied

Kristy scrunched her eyebrows at that but then something else interested her.

'You only have Pichu on you. Where's the rest of your team?'

'Well I decided to journey by starting from scratch this time to help my training.'

'Oh please you're making it too easy to beat you now. At least make it to the conference for me to hand your ass to you personally,' said Kristy slyly.

'I'll have the rest of my team when it counts don't worry and I advise you not to take light of my skills even with a new team, remember who won last time?,' smirked Derek.

'Pi pi chu!', added a confident Pichu.

'A lot has changed since Hoen Derek, be prepared', she smirked back.

'I see that you two are at it already,' said an emerging Emily,'This rivalry between you two has existed since you were kids. I don't see why you need to costantly try to prove who's better.'

'Because I am better!', said the two of them in unison.

'You know, most of time people who have bonds as strong as this end up falling for each other', implied Emily slyly. That made the two teens blush as red as a Vulpix.

'MOM! As if I'd ever date a brat as impulsive like Derek', quickly put in Kristy.

'Please, you would never see me with a girl who turns into a wildfire when she gets mad', chimed in Derek.

Emily could only laugh at their reactions.

* * *

Two caped figures walked down a dark hallway. One of them was a woman with purple hair tied into a ponytail. Bangs fell across her forehead. She had fierce dark eyes. Next to her was a bald burly man much bigger than her. At the end of the hallway was a room with two large doors which lead into a large library wuth natural light emitting from large window facing a waterfall. A cloaked figure was staring at the window. The two figures knelt down before the cloaked figure.

'My lord, the preparations have commenced. Our spies have begun their task. If all goes according to plan, we should be able to move along with the next phase very soon', said the woman.

'The hunters have also been returning with strong Pokemon my lord. It is only a matter of time', added the man.

The cloak figure placed his palm on the window and then made a fist, as if he had the waterfall in it.

'Elysion, you will soon be fully released. I will ensure of that', he said.

* * *

 **Well that's all for chapter one. I really hope you like it. Please review!**


End file.
